


Through Thick and Thin

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [38]
Category: Boy Meets World, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my husband, Shawn. I'm not leaving you. We've always been there for each other, through thick and thin, and I'm not about to stop now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/Boy Meets World  
Title: Through Thick and Thin  
Characters: Sam McCall and Shawn Hunter  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Shawn Hunter  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Crossover. Het.  
Summary: "You're my husband, Shawn. I'm not leaving you. We've always been there for each other, through thick and thin, and I'm not about to stop now."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word used: Shadow

Drabble #38: Through Thick and Thin

When they were kids, Sam used to shadow Shawn everywhere he went since she thought he was cool. Now they were older, and Shawn was pushing her away because he was sick, to try and keep from hurting her.

Sam had been at the hospital with Shawn when he was diagnosed with cancer, and had promised him and herself that she was gonna be by his side no matter what.

"You're my husband, Shawn. I'm not leaving you. We've always been there for each other through thick and thin, and I'm not about to stop now. I love you. I'm not moving."

She held Shawn's hand as she sat in the chair beside his bed. Eventually a few tears fell down her cheeks when her husband fell asleep for a nap. She had to be strong in front of him.

Sam eventually closed her eyes and fell asleep too, her thoughts going crazy as she tried to come up with some way for Shawn to get the best treatment possible. She knew they wouldn't be able to afford it, but would figure something out.

He was her husband and she loved him. Sam would do anything to help him feel better.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
